The second 'Moment of Truth'
by s11235
Summary: Merlin return to Ealdor for a wedding and takes a date with him...Confusion, jealously and angst ensue post series 2, spoilers for the first two series
1. Chapter 1

'Yes Merlin?' Arthur asked throwing an arched eyebrow and a look of disdain in the direction of his manservant.

'Sire?' he said, his eyes briefly flitting up from the boots and shoe polish in his hands.

'You want to ask me something' Arthur stated, arms folded as he stood over Merlin, 'or have you just the sudden urge to imitate a goldfish?'

'No'

'So?'

'So what?'

'What is it Merlin?'

'Well, you see, I was wondering if I could possibly have some time off'

'Why?' Arthur asked sceptically.

'There's this wedding back in Ealdor. The girl getting married is a friend of mine, we were at school together, and well, she asked my mother to pass on an invite and it's only just got here. The ceremony is in two days time so I would have to leave tomorrow at dawn in order to get there-'

'Are you asking if you can go?' Arthur interrupted him.

'Yes'

'Fine'

'Fine? I can go?' Merlin asked wide eyed and incredulous.

'Sure' Arthur grinned at Merlin's expression, 'I'm sure I can look after myself for a few days. Call it my thank you for your solidarity during the whole Dragon fiasco.'_ Besides_ he thought, _it would give him the _

_chance to attend to a matter which had been largely neglected in the wake of the destruction wrought by the Dragon's attack. _

'Thanks Arthur' Merlin beamed from ear to ear, 'I'll just go and let Gaius know that I'll be leaving'

'Oh before I forget, please pass on my best wishes to your mother as well as the bride and groom.'

'Will do' Merlin said casting aside the Prince's boots.

He was by the door before Arthur said, 'Merlin, you are taking someone with you aren't you?'

'Of course, why do you ask?'

'Well you should probably tell them you've got permission'

'Oh yeah, I probably should' he grinned goofily, 'thanks Arthur'

***

He rose early in anticipation of the day ahead. He dressed quickly and was at her door before most of the royal household had begun to stir. He took a calming breath before he raised a hand to the weathered wood.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Again no answer.

Perhaps she had already set off for work. In the chaos of the Dragon's attack many people had been lost, including the local blacksmith. Gwen had put herself forward to fill the position temporarily as with

Morgana's disappearance she had lost her mistress as well as her close friend. Arthur would have searched desperately for a new position for her, had he not seen with his own eyes how much she loved her

work, and had not heard first hand of the new blacksmith's immense skill. The search for a permanent blacksmith evaporated and Gwen had been asked- to her great surprise and pleasure- to remain in the

post. If she was not at home, then she would be at the forge getting ahead on her latest order. Or that was at least what Arthur hoped.

The doors were chained shut, no candlelight brightened the dark interior of the workshop. He knocked regardless, knowing there would be no answer, but hoping just the same.

Silence reigned.

Panic. It was the only sensation he could feel in that moment.

He returned to castle to search for her, to ask her former peers if they had any knowledge of her whereabouts, but each one answered the same, that they were, 'very sorry sire, but no' and all wore the same

expression of polite surprise and curiosity. He supposed it must seem a very strange thing to them for a intensely harried Crown Prince of Camelot to be darting up and down the hallways, pouncing on every

passing servant to interrogate them about the Lady Morgana's old handmaiden. _Very strange indeed _they thought.

He was just about to return to her home in order to question her neighbours, _yes_ he admitted to himself, _he was getting desperate. _But before he could turn tail he was caught off guard by the emergence of

Gaius from a deeply shadowed alcove.

'I have been informed, sire, that you have been harassing the servants for Guinevere's whereabouts'

'I would say harassing is a little strong-'

'Oh really, what would you call it?' the old physician scrutinised the young Prince's face intently.

Feeling like an ant under a magnifying glass, he gulped and replied 'asking questions' albeit a little lamely.

'Very well my lord' Gaius said inclining his head, 'though I wonder that you needed to ask'

'I'm sorry?' Arthur's head snapped up to attention.

'Didn't Merlin tell you he was going to that wedding in Ealdor?'

'Yes, but what's that got to do with...' realisation dawned on his face.

'Are you telling me that Merlin took _Guinevere_ as his date?' he said practically spitting out the last word.

'You didn't know?' with Arthur's face turning scarlet and his splutterings totally incoherent he mutter, 'I would guess not' half to himself.

'Sire it is nothing to worry about. They are friends only, that kiss is well and truly in the past.'

Arthur nearly exploding, but seeking to avoid causing the ancient physician a heart attack he took a deep breath and said, as calmly as he could, 'what?'

'I see you were not aware that I know about the situation between yourself and Guinevere. Well you can be rest assured that I will not utter a word to anyone and if it any consolation, I thoroughly approve.'

'I meant the kiss' Arthur said with deathly calm.

'I'm sorry?'

'What kiss?' Arthur said struggling to keep his voice neutral, suppressed anger causing it to tremor slightly.

'So you didn't know?' Gaius offered, apologetic and rather apprehensive.

'Obviously not' the Prince replied woodenly before turning on his heel and heading swiftly back down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

'A magical beast you say?'

'Yes Father, on the eastern border'

'And your presence is absolutely necessary?'

'I believe so. In the aftermath of the Dragon's attack people will be on edge. They need reassurance. However I would suggest only taking a small number of men as it is so close to Alined's territory and you

know he is looking for war. The approach of a dozen knights of Camelot could push us to the brink of war. I think it advisable for no more than four men to accompany me. The beast does not sound too

dangerous from what information I have been able to glean, but I think it imperative for us to quieten the fears of the people and to make our presence felt in all quarters of the Kingdom.'

'I believe you are right.'

'I would like to leave as soon as possible'

'Of course' he replied, but as his son turned to leave, he added, 'just promise me you will come back to me in one piece'

'Yes Father' was his only response as he vanished through the oak double doors.

He felt a sharp stab of guilt as he dismissed the four guards. He suggested they spend time with their respective families and friends before returning to this spot at noon in five days time. If the guards had

been taken aback by this, they had not shown it, and had accepted the Prince's paltry explanation of 'having a personal matter to attend to' readily enough.

He followed the road to Ealdor alone and his mind was drawn to the last time he had traversed this track. It was at Ealdor that Arthur had really noticed Gwen as more than a servant. It had not been much

more than a year since those events had transpired and yet how many things had happened? How far had he come since then? If someone had told him all those months ago that in a year he would have

come to view his manservant as his best friend, fallen in love with a handmaiden, lost his sister, tried to kill his father and slain a Dragon, he would have thrown back his head and laughed.

For he was no longer the prat of a Prince Merlin had encountered on his first day in Camelot, and Arthur had a sneaking suspicion, though he would never admit it, that his bumbling servant was largely

responsible for this transformation. Together he and Guinevere had set him on the path to becoming the kind of King Camelot deserved. Perhaps that was why this felt so much like betrayal.

He tried to push such thoughts into a dark corner of his mind to fester in solitude as he coaxed his horse into a canter.

Darkness had wrapped its wraith-like arms around him before he heard their voices at last.

He alighted from his horse and made his approach on foot. He peaked the slope and looked down into the coppice. There sat Guinevere and Merlin, side by side on a tree stump, warming their hands over a

meagre campfire, taking the occasional swig from a hip flask. Merlin was chatting away animatedly, the subject of his discourse evidently very amusing as Guinevere was giggling so hard she was having to

clutch at her ribs. He wished he could make her laugh like that. They had shared a laugh here and there but she never showed emotion freely with him. He wondered whether it was the barriers she saw which

prevented her from letting go, or was it something else?

He watched them eat dinner, talking and laughing all the while, growing cold and increasingly irritable as he did so. From his position on the crown of the mound he was able to catch snatches of their

conversation and in the bright moonlight was able to observe without the worry of being seen himself.

He watched with some considerable puzzlement as Merlin tossed a coin.

Midway through its descent a shout of 'heads!' came from Gwen's lips.

'Damn it!' cursed Merlin, uncovering the coin on the back of his hand.

'I'll take the first shift' she said with a smirk.

'I hate you' sulked Merlin.

'You love me really' she grinned as she began to tickle him.

Within seconds she had Merlin curled in a ball pleading for mercy.

'Admit it' she demanded.

'I love you really' he said breathlessly, raising his hands in mock surrender.

'You better get some sleep'

He nodded in agreement before taking a blanket out of his pack and lying down on the cold ground. 'You are a cruel woman Miss Leodegrance' he grumbled as he wriggled to find a comfortable patch of earth.

'I try' she said with a wink.

His stomach twisted with jealousy as he watched the scene unfold. He should not have come. He would get a few hours sleep before he returned to Camelot and left the happy couple alone.

He shifted under his cloak, trying to get comfortable, and was asleep within moments.

After what seemed like no time at all he was roused by a loud exclamation 'Arthur Pendragon!'

He pulled his cloak further over his head, hoping to blot out the noise.

But his cloak was pulled from him.

He looked up to find Guinevere standing over him.

'What, on Earth,' she said slowly and deliberately 'are you doing here?'

His tired brain failed him.

'I'm waiting' she said, hand on hips, a scowl on her face.

'I _was _sleeping' he said mutinously, snatching his cloak from her.

'Suit yourself. I was going to suggest you join me by the fire, but if you'd rather freeze: be my guest.'

'Would that be okay?' Arthur asked, suddenly mellowed.

'Sure' she said picking up his pack and slinging it over her shoulder.

'Guinevere-' he began to protest, but a look from her silenced him.

They made their way downhill, the moonlight filtering through the trees making the path easy enough to follow.

'Guinevere' he began again, 'may I ask you a question?'

'Of course sire?'

'How did you know I was here?'

'I heard you'

'Heard?'

'Yes. I was concerned it might be a wild boar, so I thought I would check it out. But it was just you-' she grinned and added, rather unnecessarily, '-snoring.'

'I do NOT snore' he exclaimed

'Arthur we have already discussed this, you do.'

'I do not-'

'She's right mate, you do' said Merlin from the depths of his blankets, causing both of them to jump.

'You're awake?' Arthur asked stupidly.

'Yeah, thanks to you' he said disgruntled, emerging from the folds of his makeshift bed.

'So what are you doing here? Merlin asked with a yawn.

'Erm' his mind was still blank of excuses.

'Erm?' was Merlin and Gwen's united response.

'I wanted to wish your mother best wishes in person'

'Oh really? questioned the other two in unison.

'Yes' he snapped defensively. To which they crossed their arms sceptically. This creepy in synch couple thing they had going on was beginning to bug him.

'I don't believe you' Merlin said with an irritatingly knowing smile.

Unable to temper his emotions any longer, he opened the flood gates, 'you didn't say you were taking Guinevere as your date!'

'Oh' Merlin breathed, 'I figured you guessed.'

'Merlin' Gwen said exasperatedly, 'I thought you said he was fine with it.'

'Who says I'm not fine about it?' demanded Arthur.

'Your face' Merlin quipped unhelpfully.

Arthur turned scarlet in the Luna light.

'See that insult does too work sometimes' Merlin said grinning at Gwen, who did not return his smile.

'This is not the time Merlin'

'You kissed her!' Arthur exploded.

'Actually' Merlin said raising a finger in explanation, 'she kissed me'

'Gee, thanks Merlin' Gwen said rolling her eyes, as Arthur rounded on her.

'I thought he was going to die'

'That was not the only reason!' Merlin said indignantly.

'MERLIN!' Gwen said glowering at him, 'shut up!'

'Actually I'm quite interested in what he has to say Guinevere'

Arthur did not miss the warning look she threw Merlin.

'Well I was under the impression that Gwen liked me' he said looking like an injured puppy.

'I did' she said gently to Merlin, 'but it was just a silly little fancy.'

Arthur smirked in satisfaction.

'But Gwen tell me, who's the better kisser?' Merlin piped up, causing Arthur to blanch.

'I am not going to answer that' she said turning scarlet and turning away.

'Why not?' Merlin demanded.

'Because I can't protect both of your egos'

'I don't mind seeing Arthur's ego crushed' Merlin grinned.

'Just tell him' Arthur said grimly.

'Arthur' she said simply.

'What?!?'

'I'm sorry Merlin I just-'

'At least tell me I'm better than old Lancy-boy'

Merlin tried to shoot her an apologetic look as Arthur turned his head slowly to Gwen, who was looking resolutely at the nearest tree.

'So' he breathed furiously, 'you kissed Lancelot too?'

Gwen made a non-committal noise in reply.

'Is that a yes?'

He found the answer in her eyes.

Betrayal and hurt curled round his heart and he turned to leave before the burning sensation at the back of his eyes could form into something as embarrassing as tears, he had been humiliated enough.

'Arthur' she said catching his hand, but he shook her off and headed off into the gloom.

'Merlin-' she began.

'Go after him, I'll be fine' he said patting the sword at his hip rather clumsily.

She turned to follow Arthur, 'sorry Gwen.'

Smiling weakly down at her best friend, she said, 'I should have told him myself, it isn't your fault.'

Merlin was inclined to disagree with her but by the time he opened his mouth to tell her she had already vanished.

_Author's note: Apologies for the huge amount of dialogue in this chapter, and the chapter to follow. However I think it neccessary as I feel Gwen deserves a chance to explain herself after all the character assassination she has had to deal with. _


	3. Chapter 3

'Arthur!'

He kept walking. He couldn't face her. He had to keep walking.

'Arthur stop!' she called after him, 'you can't run from this!'

He stopped, rooted to the spot.

'What do you want?' he snapped, and he was repulsed by the bitterness in his words.

'Don't you dare' she said her voice shaking with an anger he had never heard there before, 'don't you dare blame all of this on me.'

'I'm sorry but who else's fault is it?'

'You can not seriously be so supercilious so as not to see your own liability in this mess.'

Arthur let out a mirthless laugh, 'you've got to be kidding.'

Her chest was heaving now with suppressed emotion.

'Get off your moral high horse for just one minute Arthur Pendragon and put yourself in my shoes'

He opened his mouth to interrupt but she ploughed on.

'Firstly, you have no right to be upset about my kissing Merlin. It happened over a year ago, long before you even knew I existed-'

'I did know you existed' he said indignantly.

'As anything more than Morgana's maidservant?'

That shut him up.

'Yes we should have told you, but you can blame neither of us for what is in the past.'

'So it's over between you?'

She smiled indulgently, 'it never began.'

'But you're going as his date to this wedding?'

'I am going as his friend' she corrected him.

He smiled sheepishly, 'okay, I shouldn't have flown off the handle about that, you're right. I just really didn't like the thought of my best friend kissing the girl I-' he broke off embarrassed.

She bowed her head, her cheeks a little pink, 'so that's why you came?'

'Yes' he replied as he continued to walk, Gwen keeping pace with him.

'What about Lancelot?' Arthur asked tentatively, not at all sure he wanted to hear the answer.

'Well that started when he first came to Camelot.'

'Did you look at every man in the castle before you looked at me?' he said half joking.

'Yes' she replied honestly.

'Seriously?' he exclaimed rather put out, stopping once more.

'Everyone but your father' she nodded with a serious smile, 'you were always the Prince of Camelot to me, that was all you were allowed to mean to me. Few men in the Kingdom are more unattainable than

you are Arthur' she said tenderly before continuing in a more business-like manner, 'but then the lines of decorum became fudged first at Ealdor and then when you came to stay with me. I saw you clearly for

the first time as a man first, a Prince second. But you made it clear that nothing could happen between us and of course I understood your reasons, however that did not stop me from feeling hurt and, if I'm

honest a little used-'

'Guinevere I never meant-'

'I know that now' she said kindly with a gentle shrug, 'but I didn't then. As far as I was concerned we were over before we had even started. So when Lancelot turned up with his heart on his sleeve, a heart

which he claimed was mine entirely, I did not feel as if I was betraying you. I was swept up by the romanticism of it, how very obtainable, how very real it was. He could offer me a future, a marriage, a home, a

family, everything in short that you could not.' She paused at the hurt expression on Arthur's face, 'it is not a criticism of you' she sought to assure him, 'and if this was a fairytale we could be together, but this

is real life. In real life Cinderella remains a servant, she marries a nice kitchen boy, and the Prince marries his perfect princess.'

'But if you had the choice, no obstacles, who would you choose, me or Lancelot?'

'That is not a question, there _are_ obstacles.'

'Indulge me for just one moment and imagine there weren't any. Who would you choose?'

'You' she said simply, turning away from him.

'Even if Lancelot was here?'

'Yes' she nodded, 'I was in love with the idea of him, with his chivalry, his ideals, his feelings for me. I was never in love with _him_. When he left I cried because I felt betrayed. When he left I lost my hope of an

accessible future, and my back up. I feel dreadful that I viewed him like that. It was wrong of me to treat him so. And I am sorry too that I hurt you.' She hung her head.

He tilted her chin upwards, forcing her eyes to meet his, 'well that's one obstacle dealt with' he said with a grin.

'You are still Prince of Camelot'

'Who cares about that kind of thing these days?' he said light-heartedly and was consequently rather taken aback by the seriousness of Gwen's response.

'I have thought it over a thousand times Arthur' she said as tears began to form in her eyes for the first time, 'and the closest we could get would be for me to become your mistress, but I'm sorry Arthur, I

could never settle for that, I could never share you-'

'And I would never want you to' he said passionately, taking her left hand in both of his own 'I'm sorry but I am too demanding for that. If I were ever to be lucky enough to have you Guinevere, I would want

all of you, this hand included' he said with a warm smile.

She pulled her hand from his grip.

'Arthur you shouldn't say such things'

'A wise woman once told me that when I was King things could be different, I foolishly didn't tell her then that was what I wished for too.'

'I do not want you to wait for me' he continued after a moment, 'if you find love and happiness elsewhere, take it. But let me volunteer to be your fall back. I will voluntarily remain a bachelor until I become King

or you marry. That is my offer Guinevere, do you accept it?'

'Sire!' she exclaimed, slipping back into her old habits in her surprise, 'I can not accept for it would be grossly unfair to you.'

'Okay. How about we court secretly, you stop kissing other men and we review the contract every six months? Sound fair to you?' he asked with an arched eyebrow, offering her his hand.

She laughed, paused, then took it, 'you have yourself a deal.'

_Author's note: sorry about the masses of dialogue again! I couldn't help it. Just wanted to justify Gwen's actions in series 2, the way I saw it. Because I never really saw that she was doing anything wrong, I always felt that she was just the victim of circumstance and was just trying to settle with what she had, however I know I was in a real minority on that. Just thought I would explain it how I saw it and hope it didn't turn out too bad._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: sorry for the filler-ness of this chapter, but I wanted to something a little more light hearted after all of the angst of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy! _

_***  
_

He rolled over and found leaves stuck to his face. _Where was he?_ Then he remembered. He opened his eyes. Bright blue sky interrupted only by the boughs of the trees above him met his blurry gaze. He sat up

suddenly, clutching his head as the world began to spin.

'Are you okay?' Gwen asked from the other side of the fire.

'Its morning' Merlin stated, child-like confusion clouding his features.

'Yes Merlin' she replied slowly, mockingly.

'You didn't wake me up for my sentry duty'

'We did try but you got rather aggressive'

'We?' he asked before remembering, 'Arthur!' he said almost triumphantly, though his own loud exclamation caused his head to ache.

'Hang on' he said as an uncomfortable feeling crept into his gut, 'I didn't tell Arthur about us did I?'

'Yep'

'And Lancelot?'

'Yep'

'Oh shit' he breathed.

'Yep'

'I am so sorry Gwen. I should never have told him that. Any of it. I am so, so, so sorry. I am officially the worst friend ever. I am going to make this up to you. When we get back to Camelot I am going to

convince Arthur that it wasn't your fault. You guys are meant to be together, there is no way I am going to stand in the way of destiny. And in the mean time I will cook you breakfast-'

'I've tasted your 'cooking' and I'd advise you choose a different, more effective method of atonement' said Arthur, appearing over the brow of the hill the reigns of the horses in his hands and a grin on his face.

Merlin's brain was still sluggish and took a moment to absorb this change in events, he pointed first at Gwen, then at Arthur, before returning to Gwen. There was a pause then 'GWEN!'

She bit her lip but unable to suppress her amusement, she fell into a silent fit of laughter.

'You are evil!'

'And you are a terrible drunk' she just managed to say between giggles as Arthur took his place beside her.

'So' Merlin said slowly, his eyes flicking between the two of them, 'things are good?'

They exchanged a look and a smile before saying in unison, 'things are good.'

There was an awkward silence before Arthur cleared his throat and said, 'well the horses are fed and watered, so I guess you guys will be wanting to make a move, in which case-'

'You mean you're not coming with us?' Merlin exclaimed.

'This is your trip' Arthur smiled, 'its fine Merlin, I'm okay with it.'

'But I'm sure my mother would be glad to see you and besides what else are you going to do? I presume you have spun your father some story about a beast somewhere in need of slaying, so how will you

explain returning days ahead of schedule and without your guards?'

Honestly he hadn't thought about that, 'I guess you're right, but I don't want to butt in'

'So following and spying on us to make sure we were weren't getting up to any 'mischief' is fine? But coming with us even though you've been invited isn't? You're a total whack-'

Ignoring Merlin's words Gwen turned to Arthur saying, 'you should come, it will be good fun, and neither Merlin nor I mind you accompanying us.'

***

It was dusk before they reached their destination, thankfully the night was chilly which gave them an excuse for Arthur's face being masked by his hood. Hunith spotted them through the window and was out

of her house in a matter of seconds. Merlin jumped from his horse and sprinted towards her, enveloping her in his long gangly arms. He had not seen her for two months, and their last meeting had been brief

and less than pleasant as he had come bearing the tidings of his father's death. After a long moment he released her and she realised he was not alone.

'Gwen!' she cried out in pleasure at seeing the young woman again. She gathered her up in her arms before taking a step back to examine her, 'you look well' she said with a smile, 'are you well?'

'Very well thank you' Gwen beamed back, 'and yourself?'

'Fine, thank you' she said before catching sight of the hooded figure, 'and who may I ask is this?' she said in a low voice to Gwen.

'That's Prince Arthur' she whispered back.

'Well come in sire' Hunith said ushering them in.

Once in side Arthur removed his hood, 'I'm sorry I had to greet you so, but we thought it might be best if people did not know I was here.'

'Of course, I understand completely, though, and please excuse my impertinence, my lord, but why are you here?'

Both boys' eyes flickered surreptitiously to Gwen, but Hunith still noticed this slight shift of gazes.

'I came for the wedding. Merlin made it sound so exciting I decided to join him. In the aftermath of the Dragon's attack we have been working continuously, the King felt we both deserved a little rest bite for a

few days and this was the perfect opportunity.'

'I see' she replied, 'but surely if you will not be able to enjoy the festivities if you can not be seen.'

'He can't be seen as Prince Arthur; that is all.'

'I doubt anyone, other than those you fought beside last year, would recognise you.'

'We would not like to take the risk.'

'And that's where you come in mother. I remembered that you made a mixture to colour hair for some of your friends once, could you do that for Arthur?'

'Of course, but you and Gwen will have to go and collect some of the ingredients from the old woman who lives on the outskirts of the forest, while Arthur and I begin preparations.'

They all murmured their agreement and soon Merlin and Gwen had disappeared into the twilight.

***

Arthur was left at the kitchen table to chop up the leaves of some unidentifiable plant while Hunith went to go and collect a pail of water. Arthur had offered his services but she had insisted on the grounds

that he might be seen and recognised.

Once returned she placed the water over the hearth and sat down beside him. 'Well that all we can do until Merlin and Gwen return. Would you like anything to eat or drink sire?'

'You are very kind, but no thank you.'

They sank into an uncomfortable silence.

'I am glad that things have worked out for Merlin' she said suddenly.

'As I am,'

'You consider him a good friend don't you sire?'

'Indeed I do.'

'Good' she said smilingly, though her eyes scrutinised him intently, 'and you wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardise that?'

'No'

'Good' she smiled more freely this time, 'I am so happy Merlin has found someone. If I am honest I could not have chosen better myself'

Arthur was slightly puzzled by this, 'I'm sorry I'm not sure I understand.'_ Was she talking about him? No she couldn't-  
_

'Well what more could I have asked for, someone sweet, caring, intelligent, honest and beautiful'

_Hang on! Beautiful? _He thought. _He was missing something. _

'It's just so wonderful that he found her, and I am so glad he finally woke up to what right in front of him.'

_Okay, he was definitely missing something. _

'Are you talking about _Gwen_?'

'Of course' she smiled, 'I was so worried that he would let her slip through his fingers, but then he wrote to me telling me he was bringing Gwen with him to the wedding. I was so overjoyed, because he really

deserves this happiness sire. And it will be so nice to see him settled and married.'

At the word 'married' he began to choke on a lungful of air.

'Marriage?' he said once he had recovered, 'do you really think it is that serious?'

'Maybe not yet. But once you get a girl like Gwen, if you've got any sense you won't let her go, there aren't many girls like her.'

His face darkened as he was reminded by a certain someone who had _appeared _to have given up on Guinevere all too easily, though hadn't she told him point blank, only last night that she had no feelings for

him? He attempted to push the old flame of jealously to the back of his mind, but something in this internal struggle seemed to show in his face.

'Don't worry sire, I am sure you will find some as wonderful as Gwen' she said, misreading his thoughts entirely.

_There is no one as wonderful as Guinevere_ he thought with an internal smile. No one so full of faith, so untarnished by bitterness, despite all she had suffered, no one who knew him better, no one who he could

imagine being a better Queen.

This time Hunith read his mind perfectly, 'please don't take this from him sire' she said, shaking him out of his thoughts.

'Erm' he began but just then Merlin and Gwen entered, the boy triumphantly holding a parcel high aloft like a trophy.

'We got it all' he beamed, 'you ready Arthur?'

'Erm,' he said a little uncertainly, 'yeah, sure.'

***

Hunith mixed the ingredients into a gloppy and unpleasant smelling paste as Merlin forced Arthur's head unceremoniously into the now lukewarm bucket of water. 'Now you are going have to hold still sire.'

'Of course' Arthur replied bowing his head a little nervously as Hunith came towards him brandishing a brush, tarred with the black, foul smelling substance.

The moment the viscous liquid hit his scalp he let out a loud yelp of pain. The patch of skin felt as if it were on fire. 'Is it supposed to do that?' Arthur asked his voice a little higher than usual.

'Arthur, don't be such a baby,' Guinevere scolded him.

He scowled up at her. She gave him a playful smile before turning back to the pot of stew she was busy stirring.

'You ready sir?'

Arthur gulped and braced himself.

_He had done really rather well_ he thought, rather pleased with himself. After the initial show of weakness he had let out only the occasional whimper of pain.

Now he sat with his head wrapped in an old stained cloth fashioned into a turban.

'You will have to leave that on for at least the next half an hour. Watch that he doesn't take it off Gwen, I just need to pop next door: I seem to have run out of thyme.'

Gwen nodded.

Once Hunith was through the door Arthur spoke, 'I have to tell you two something'

'What?' they said in unison, worried by the anxious note in his voice.

'I have done something very stupid'

'Okay,' Merlin said before flashing him a grin, 'well that isn't anything new is it?'

'Shut it Merlin! This is serious'

Guinevere's eyes filled with concern, 'what's the matter?'

'Merlin's mother thinks you two are a couple'

Merlin and Gwen exchanged a look before simultaneously dissolving into giggles.

'This is NOT funny!'

Gwen recovered first, clapping her hand to her mouth, taking a steadying breath, 'you're right this is not funny' she said obviously fighting back a grin.

'No' Merlin said with a grin, 'it's bloody hilarious' as he dodged out range of Arthur's fist.

'So did you explain?' Merlin asked trying to keep a straight face.

'Erm'

'Is this the stupid part?' Gwen asked with raised eyebrows.

'Yeah' he admitted grudgingly looking at his boots.

'So you didn't correct her?' Merlin said slowly.

'Not exactly' but after a sceptical look from Gwen he ammended his words, 'fine, not at all.'

'Arthur!' groaned Merlin.

'She was just so happy about and kept saying how wonderful it was, and how I would be an awful friend if I stood between you two' he said defensively then added pathetically, 'I don't want your mother to

hate me.'

'Arthur, are you alright?' Gwen said squatting down beside him, so their eyes were nearly level, 'have the fumes got to you?'

'I'm fine, I just don't want to upset Merlin's mother, she was just so happy about it.'

Gwen gave Merlin an imploring look.

He put up his hands defensively, 'hey don't look at me! I don't want to tell her either. If we aren't together she will blame me.'

'So let me get this straight' she said as she straightened up, 'neither of you' she gestured between them, 'wants to tell Hunith the truth?'

'Right' they nodded in agreement.

'Arthur you do realise that would mean Merlin and I would have to pretend to be a couple for the next few days?'

'Yes' he said wringing his hands, 'and I understand that must seem a little strange-'

'A little?' scoffed Merlin.

'Okay,' he amended, 'very strange, particular given my words last night. But your mother is over the moon about this, it'll break her heart if she finds out.'

'She will find out eventually.'

'But maybe you could let her down gently and I really don't want to be painted as the cad who stole Guinevere-'

'I'm back' called Hunith as she pushed open the door, 'time to wash out the dye Arthur'

'Great' he feigned a wide smile.

'Great!' echoed Merlin with an impish grin, _he was going to enjoy this._


	5. Chapter 5

'Well how does it look?'

Gwen bit her lip and Merlin was trying to hold back a wide grin.

'Is it really that bad?'

'Ye-' Merlin began.

'No' said Gwen treading on her friend's foot, 'it really isn't Arthur, you just don't look much like you.'

'And you are sure that it will only last a few days?' he said concernedly, turning to Hunith.

'Yes sire' she reassured the Prince for the umpteenth time.

'Thank you very much for doing this' he forced a smile, 'you wouldn't happen to have a mirror would you?'

'Of course sire' she inclined her head and started to root around in a drawer.

'Here you go'

'Thank-' the second word died on his tongue, looking back at him was a man who appeared several years older than his usual self. The shock of nearly black hair made his skin look even paler than normal and

his eyes an even brighter shade of blue. He could have been Merlin's brother.

Clearly on the same lines of thought Hunith said brightly, 'we'll just say you're Merlin's cousin.'

***

'Up!' said a loud voice in his ear, 'come on you two!'

'Urrgh' was Merlin's incoherent response.

'Oh don't give me that Merlin' said the voice commandingly.

_Maybe if he just lay here, motionless, she would forget he was here altogether. Just play dead Arthur _he told himself. However his blanket was torn from him, throwing his plans into disarray. He sat bolt upright as

his bare chest was exposed to the chilly morning air.

Guinevere's mouth fell into a perfect 'O' as she goggled at his chest.

'Sire' she spluttered 'you're not wearing a shirt' she said clutching his blanket to her chest.

'Thank you Guinevere for that observation'

'Sorry' she said colouring, 'so you sleep without a shirt then?' she asked curiously, cocking her head slightly.

'Evidently' he said as he attempted to stifle a shiver.

'Sorry' she said again, 'I shouldn't have asked, I was just surprised-' her cheeks getting deeper and deeper, 'I mean I've seen you shirtless before but that was-'

'_Guin-e-vere_' he said, in the way that sent an electric charge down her spine, standing up and taking the blanket gently from her hands.

'I'm sorry' she said embarrassed, fiddling with the folds of her dress.

Arthur took both of her hands in his and she raised her eyes to meet his. She wore a strange half smile on her face as she pushed herself up on her toes to press her lips to his. He dropped her hands,

choosing instead to slip one arm around her waist and the other hand into her hair. He could taste her on his tongue, feel her lips moving slowly, rhythmically against his, sense her body being drawn closer to

his. And then it was over, and she was looking up at him with those warm brown eyes and that same half smile.

'If that's the way you apologise-' he began.

'Seriously mate you don't want to finish that sentence' Merlin said sitting up and miming spewing.

'Sorry Merlin, we didn't know you were awake' Gwen said stepping hastily away from Arthur.

'Yeah, and seriously guys, first thing in the morning!' he said with a disgusted look on his face, '-it's enough to put anyone off their breakfast. Of course you could always 'apologise' to me too Gwen' he said

with a cocky smile, before Arthur clouted him round the head.

'I'll leave you two to get dressed, but hurry up, we need your help with the preparations' she said casting Arthur a fleeting smile before turning to leave.

'You're lucky I'm in such a good mood' Arthur said with a grin as Merlin massaged the point of impact, 'otherwise the minute we got back to Camelot you would find yourself getting re-acquainted with the

stocks'

'Well I guess it's a good thing you're in love then' he said beaming like a loon.

***

The preparations were in full swing by the time the boys emerged into the sunlight. They were quickly cornered by an anxious looking woman, who turned out to be the groom's mother, and were put to work.

They joined the rest of the young men in constructing the wedding tent on the common land in the centre of the village. Arthur was glad of it, for the manual nature of task forced him to keep his mind, and

more importantly his eyes on that, rather than allowing them to wander to Guinevere who was sitting on a nearby verge helping with the flower arrangements.

'So Merlin where's this date of yours? Under a rock somewhere?' sneered the young man next to Arthur. It took him a great deal of self-control not to glare at the impudent man.

'Er, no' Merlin said in a measured tone, 'actually she's sitting right over there' pointing at her before yelling 'Hey Gwen!'

She looked up startled but seeing Merlin waving at her, she waved enthusiastically back. At that moment she caught Arthur's eye and he gave her a smile meant for her only. She dropped her gaze, her cheeks

colouring, making her look, if it were possible, still more beautiful or so Arthur thought. Evidently the unpleasant young man agreed as once he had managed to put his eyes back in his sockets he smirked, 'well

she's certainly easy on the eyes, bet she's easy elsewhere too eh?'

Bile rose in Arthur's throat but he refused to give into the anger which burnt in his gut. _This man was clearly a complete moron, just don't rise to it Arthur, _he told himself, Merlin shot him a look which showed him

that they were clearly on the same wavelength.

'Oh shut it! You don't know what you're talking about Garan' Merlin snapped.

'Hit a nerve there did I?'

Arthur thrust his hands deep in his pockets, balling them into fists, not trusting himself to speak.

'Merlin!'

They turned to the face a petite blonde woman who had just launched herself at Merlin. He swung her around in the air, before setting her back down gently on the ground.

'Bethan' he said taking her hands and stepping back to get a good look at her, 'you look great!'

'You too! You've grown into those ears of yours a bit'

'Woah, I'm back five minutes and the knives are already out' he grinned.

'Sorry, so are you going to introduce me to this girl of yours?'

'Sure' he shrugged. 'Gwen!' he called, 'could you come over for a moment please?'

She approached rather uncertainly and looked slightly taken aback when Merlin drew her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her middle and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Arthur paled underneath his shock of newly darkened hair.

'Aww, you two are just so sweet!' squealed Bethan.

'Thanks' Gwen murmured embarrassed.

'Sorry' the girl apologised, extending a hand, 'I'm Bethan' she grinned, 'the Bride' she added in explanation.

'Oh, it's lovely to meet you and our congratulations of course' she said squeezing Merlin's arm tenderly.

'And who is this?' Bethan said turning to Arthur.

'I'm Ar-' he began but Merlin stepped on his foot, causing him to swiftly changing direction '-chibald' he said, resisting the urge to massage his crushed toes.

'Archibald?' she said with an arched eyebrow.

'Yeah' he nodded, 'but parents, what can you do eh? But I tend to go by Archie.'

'Well nice to meet you Archie'

'You too and best wishes and all that' he offered weakly.

'Thanks, well I'll catch up with you guys later, I need to go and find Michael.'

The moment she was gone Garan turned to Gwen, 'so you're Merlin's sweetheart.'

'Yes' she said a little nervously, 'it's a pleasure to meet you'

'No' he said taking her hand and brushing his lips against her knuckles, 'the pleasure it all mine.'

'I should really be getting back' she said extricating herself from both Merlin's arms and Garan's clutches.

'Bye Merlin. Bye Archie' she said with flushed cheeks and the half smile which he thought she wore so well.

***

They did not get another chance to speak to Gwen until lunch which turned into a picnic outside the newly erected tent. They found Gwen sitting on a blanket with a number of the local girls. Merlin took his

place beside Gwen and draped an arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her temple. 'Aww' the girls chorused, Arthur rolled his eyes as he sat down next to 'the happy couple.'

Merlin saw the annoyance in Arthur's eyes; _well _he reasoned _he might as well milk it._

'Gwen this apple is great' he said with a smile, offering her a slice, 'you should try some'

She made to take it from him but he wagged a finger and said 'open your mouth'

She turned scarlet, aware the girls' eyes were on the pair of them, but only one gaze actually scorched her. Apprehensively she opened her mouth and Merlin slipped the fruit past her lips, his fingers lingering

there a little too long for Arthur's liking. Arthur would not have been surprised had steam been issuing from ears, _his manservant would pay for that!_

'So' Gwen said into the uncomfortable silence which pressed against her ears which were still pink with embarrassment, 'would anyone like a drink?'

The girls thanked her and she got to her feet.

'I'll give you a hand' said Arthur quickly and she inclined her head in gratitude.

***

They had only just rounded the corner when Arthur, checking the coast was clear, took her by the hand and dragged her into a narrow side street.

'Arthur' she said imploringly, 'I'm sorry about that'

'He's driving me insane' he said pacing up and down.

'I think that was the intention' she tried to hide her smile.

'I'll kill him' he fumed.

'You asked him to do this' she attempted to reason with him.

'I did not ask him to do _that_' he said gesticulating wildly in the direction of the green.

'Arthur' she said in a soothing voice which made him feel weak at the knees, the half smile was back.

He couldn't help it, his brain seemed to have stopped functioning normally, he leant down and kissed her.

But she broke the kiss before it had even really begun.

Her cheeks darkened as he looked at her searchingly. When she refused to meet his gaze he tilted her chin upwards, '_Guin-e-vere' _he said noting the shiver it sent through her, 'what's the matter?'

'Well with your dark hair sire' she said slipping back into formalities due to her nervousness 'it was a lot like kissing-'

'Don't say it Guinevere'

'I'm sorry' she said apologetically, 'I mean it was only when my eyes were open that it was...' she trailed off, 'sorry' she added feebly.

He took a deep calming breath, 'well we will just have to work around that won't we?' he said with a boyish grin and disappearing back into the sunlight.

_Author's note: thanks to people for the concern over the fate of Arthur's hair, but I could never be so evil. Hope this calmed people's fears and you enjoyed the chapter x_


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen listened intently to the steady breathing of Hunith beside her as she slipped out of her cot and into her cloak and shoes, the note clasped tightly in her hand.

She slid silently through the front door and out into the inky blackness.

A figure emerged from nowhere causing her to jump, and back into the wall, 'Arthur' she breathed in relief as their eyes met through the darkness.

'Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I see you got my note' he said nodding at her hand.

She inclined her head and gave him a coy smile, looking up at him through her curtain of dark lashes. That did it.

It was a very different kiss to those which had preceded it. The others had been chaste and tentative by comparison. Before she knew it she was pressed up against the wall, every inch of her body possible in

contact with Arthur's. His hands were on her shoulders, her neck, her waist, her cheek. Unconsciously she placed the hand, still clutching his note, on his chest, right over his heart, reminding her forcibly of the

moment they had shared as she tended to the wounds inflicted upon him by the Dragon. The memory of this caused her to arch her back as she deepened the kiss still further, snaking both arms around his

neck. He groaned.

She pulled away, 'did I tread on your foot?' she asked, eyes wide with concern, a finger tracing the outline of her lower lip nervously.

'No' he said with a smile, 'you didn't tread on my foot Guinevere'

He took a steadying breath, 'so did that feel like kissing Merlin?'

She exhaled deeply, 'nothing like it' she said with a wide smile, using a handful of his shirt to guide him back to her lips.

***

'Tell me a secret Guinevere' he said as they lay in the dark cornfield.

'Okay' she said slowly, studying their intertwined hands minutely, admiring the contrast in colour, 'I should probably tell you this one, because I have a feeling it might crop up at some point'

'Yes?'

'I once told Merlin that I hoped one day Morgana would be Queen, but that I didn't envy her' she paused turning to face Arthur.

'Go on'

'-because who would want to marry you?'

'Guinevere!' he exclaimed with the same expression of mock indignation he had adopted when she had first told him he snored.

'I'm sorry but that was when you were just a jumped up, prat of a Prince' she clapped a hand to her mouth, trying to recapture the words which had tumbled from her lips.

'Would you like a shovel to help you dig that hole a little faster Miss Leodegrance?'

'I'm sorry' she said beseechingly, her cheeks warm, 'but I thought it's the kind of thing Merlin might bring up after a drink or two'

'Yes but he might have done it with more tact' he chuckled.

'So do you have a secret for me?' she said wriggling a little deeper into the crook of his shoulder.

He thought for a moment then said hesitantly, 'I think Merlin has magic'

She gave him a sidelong look, 'wow, a serious topic' and trying to keep her voice impassive said 'what makes you think that?'

'It's just that ever since he arrived strange things have been happening, and no one can be that lucky' his young forehead was creased with worry, 'do you think I'm crazy?'

'No' she said placing a kiss on his neck, 'I too have had my suspicions.'

'But you don't _know_?'

'No, but I'm fairly confident in my conjectures'

'He didn't tell you?'

'No'

'And you don't blame him?'

She propped herself up on her elbows to see his face better, 'no Arthur, I don't. If it is true then he knows well enough the potential ramifications of telling the truth'

'But he could have told me, or you'

'It is not because he doesn't trust us. With me I am sure it is because he would not want me treated as an accomplice if the truth ever came out. With you it is probably because your loyalties would be divided;

besides he does not know where you stand on the issue of magic. He knows you are not your father, but that is no guarantee that you would look kindly upon sorcery, there are, after all, many stages in

between.'

'I suppose' he murmured, squeezing her hand.

'So where do you stand?' she asked, her eyes searching his.

'I honestly don't know, I hear such different reports, I do not know what to think'

'Then don't think' she said with a sad half smile, 'what does your heart tell you?'

He paused, 'that if someone as big-hearted and as moronic as Merlin has magic, it can not be inherently evil' he said finally with a bitter laugh. 'I believe it is in its suppression that the evil in magic breeds.'

She ran a thumb over the back of his hand tenderly.

'I love and respect my father, but I do not always agree with his approach to issues, magic being where our opinions diverge most of all I think. I believe magic can be used for good and could play an important

and beneficial role in Camelot if given half the chance. I would like to provide that chance Guinevere.'

There was an apologetic note in his voice, he could not help it, but he could not look at her when the topic of magic arose without thinking of her father. It was one of his greatest regrets, that he had not done

more, he was not sure what he could have done, but he should have tried-

'You will be a great King one day Arthur' she said pressing her lips to his forehead.

'You approve of my position?'

'Very much so' she said with a smile.

'I suggest we should not talk to Merlin about this, what is your opinion?'

'That it ought not to be attempted. We are not sure of the truth of our suspicions and I think it only fair that Merlin have the chance to tell us himself. Though if you can slip into conversation your position with

regard to magic, I think that might yield positive results' she offered gently.

His throat was constricted by a sudden upsurge of emotion.

'Arthur, are you alright?' she said putting her hand to his cheek, her eyes flitting between each one of his own.

'Yes' he just managed say, sitting up and taking her hand in his, 'I was just thinking how you will make someone a wonderful wife someday'

'Well you never know, if you play your cards right Pendragon you might be in with a shot yet' she said before pressing her smile firmly against his lips and pushing him back to the ground.

***

_Author's note: I'm really sorry if this is really mushy, I just don't have very much practice with scenes like this. Hope it isn't too bad x _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: don't really know how this chapter turned out, not majorly happy with it. I think in this chapter and the next I might have lost my way with it a bit, sorry._

***

'Where did you get to last night?' Merlin asked quizzically as Arthur pulled his shirt over his head.

'Nowhere' he mumbled through the material.

'Oh really?'

'I went for a walk that's all' Arthur replied, trying to focus on doing up his buttons, so as to avoid Merlin's eyes.

'Oh really? asked Merlin sceptically, 'so you were alone?'

'Yes' Arthur said fumbling with the buckle of his belt, feeling Merlin's eyes still on him.

'So that's why you've been wearing that ridiculously dopey grin from the moment you woke up? It wouldn't have anything to do with Gwen?'

He forced his face into a deadpan expression and said stonily 'no.'

However the light in his eyes gave him away.

'You are going to have to get better at hiding it mate' Merlin said putting an arm around the Prince, 'otherwise the King's going to figure it out the second we are back in Camelot.'

'My father won't notice anything'

'Arthur does he have some severe visual impairment I don't know about?'

'No'

'Then he is _going_ to notice'

***

'Merlin, Archie' called Bethan, running over to them, 'would you two do me the most enormous favour?'

'What is it?' they asked together uncertainly.

'My sister arrived this morning and-'

'Isn't she the one with seven kids?'

'Actually its eight now, she had another one in May.'

'If you're asking me to babysit, no way!'

'Merlin!' she pleaded, 'she's my maid of honour'

'Last time they spent half the time laughing at my ears and the other half asking me to sing _I'm a little teapot. _You would think after four hours they would get bored but oh no!'

'I'll do it' Arthur said only half reluctantly.

Merlin chuckled, 'when was the last time you had anything to do with a kid?'

'Last week'

'Seeing one in the street doesn't count'

'Oh' said Arthur, genuinely stumped this time.

'Fine!' Merlin said with the tone of one who was about to be fed to the lions, 'I'll do it. But only because I couldn't face your sister if Archie lost her children.'

'Hey!'

'Thank you so much you two!' she said hugging them both at once.

***

They headed over to the green where the squeals of children could be heard even before they turned the corner.

Gwen was sat cross-legged on the grass in a royal blue dress, a silver circlet adorned her hair which she had allowed to flow unchecked and was being grabbed at by the baby which sat on her knee. The other

children sat around her in a circle, looking up in awe at the woman who sat before them. Arthur couldn't help but join in their admiration, she was stunning. Normally she was beautiful, oh yes, but ordinarily

she appeared regal only in her bearing and countenance, in that moment, she looked every inch the Queen.

Arthur shot Merlin a curious glance, wondering why his manservant hadn't reminded him to stop gaping at Gwen, but Merlin's jaw hung wide open, apparently enjoying the view nearly as much as Arthur had

been.

'Merlin!' he hissed.

'Huh?' Merlin replied in a slight daze.

'Stop drooling over Guinevere' he said, a little diverted.

'Sorry, but she looks-' he struggled to find the right word, '-_amazing_'

'Come on' Arthur said tugging his bewildered friend by the arm.

'...And then the Dragon swooped down upon them and they ran for their lives-' she said theatrically, the children looking at her with eyes like saucers, '-oh hello you two!' she said, breaking the spell.

'Gwennie!' one little girl said, her bottom lip trebling, 'finish the story!'

'I will Ruth, but only after I've introduced you all to my two good friends, Merlin and Archie'

'Is one of them the Prince from the story?' one of the youngest girls asked enthusiastically.

'Of course not silly' an elder boy piped up, 'neither of them have crowns, or swords' he said folding his arms as if that settled the matter.

'Actually the Prince didn't like to wear his crown, he liked to pretend to be like everyone else, didn't he Gwen?' Arthur said taking his seat amongst the children.

'Yes he did' she smiled.

'Why?' the boy asked imperiously, 'if I was a Prince, I would wear my crown all day and fight bandits and beasts all the time'

'Get back to the story Gwen, please, I want to hear more about the Dragon' said one of the boys, practically bouncing where he sat.

'So the servant and the Prince ran for their lives, the Dragon swooped down breathing its terrible fire, and just when they were about to be burnt to a crisp, suddenly the fire was turned to ice. An ancient

wizard stood before them' she exchanged a glance with Arthur who grinned.

'He had a long grey beard and robes which were made of many midnight skies sown together by magic. He mumbled a series of enchantments and then the frozen fire disappeared in a puff of smoke. The

Dragon roared in anger. _How dare that wizard meddle with my plans_ he growled. He dived again, this time catching the wizard off guard, and threw him to the ground. The Dragon was just about to land the fatal

blow to the wizard when the brave Prince attacked. Soon the maid had joined him and together they succeeded in driving the Dragon away from the injured wizard. With the help of the maid he got shakily to

his feet and spoke to the Dragon, as he did so the Dragon began to cry-'

'The Dragon cried?' exclaimed one of the boys.

'Ssshhh' hissed the younger girl.

'Yes' Gwen said patiently, 'the Dragon cried. He cried because he was the only one left of his kind and because he was sorry for destroying the city. The wizard banished the creature from the Kingdom and

once the wounded Dragon was gone, he set up magical barriers to stop him from ever returning. The wizard, the Prince and the maid were sad to see the Dragon go and disappear forever but they were

happy in the knowledge that the city was safe.'

There was stunned silence from the audience for a split second then-

'Do the Prince and the maid get married?' one of the children asked clapping their hands excitedly.

'I don't know yet' Gwen said casting a half smile at Arthur.

'Of course they get married' the eldest of the girls said, 'they love each other,' she added in explanation, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

***

'Merlin!' called the bride's mother, running over to him.

'Mrs Gregory' he greeted her brightly, 'so lovely to-'

'We need to get the children into their seats' she said cutting across his pleasantries.

'Right you are ma'am' he said standing up, 'come on kids you need to get into a straight line and get to the church.'

'But Archie was going to be my pony next' one little girl whined in frustration.

'And Gwen was going to tell us another story about the great wizard!'

'And Archie said I could play the Dragon next time 'cause I had to be the King last time, and the King's-'

'No' Gwen said putting her hand up to stem the tide of whingeing, 'you will do as Merlin says,' she stood up, baby still in her arms, 'otherwise Merlin, Archie and I won't play _any_ games with you, or tell you _any_

stories ever again'

'No!' came the united shout from the children.

'Well then you will have to get in a line behind me, follow me to the church and be very good through the service, and then we will play games and have stories after'

A cheer now from the children.

'Anyone who does not do as I ask will not get to join in. Understood?'

The children instantly scrambled to their feet, or in the case of one little boy nearly fell off Arthur's back, to get into line. Arthur straightened up, rubbing his spine, 'that last kid bounced too much' he moaned

before he and Merlin followed the little group which was now wending its way towards the church.

'You two are naturals' Merlin found himself saying as he watched Gwen's imposing figure at the head of the group, the baby on her hip, a toddler's hand in hers.

'I don't know about me, but Gwen sure is' he said still nursing his bruised back.

'You don't give yourself enough credit, they love you'

'Well they are great kids'

'And you will make a great father someday'

'As will you, once you stop getting upset about children making fun of your ears'

'My kids won't make fun of my ears' Merlin said knowingly looking up at the sky, 'I plan on marrying a woman with massive ears too in order to ensure those kids will have even bigger ears than me.'

Arthur chuckled.

'I mean if Gwen had bigger ears you would have competition mate' he said with a wink.

After the service they all returned to the green for the reception. While the toasts were being made in the tent the three of them took charge of the children, the number of which had swelled to well over a

dozen, with the addition of the offspring of various family friends. Stories were told and games were played as promised.

They were in the midst of a vicious battle of Princes versus Princesses with the occasional Dragon circling, when people began to emerge from the tent.

There was a general jostling for position among the single women present and cries of 'she's going to throw the bouquet!'

'You can join them if you want' Arthur shouted to Gwen as he sparred with an imaginary sword with a five year old.

'And abandon my comrades? Never!' she shouted raising her imaginary sword aloft and leading the final charge of the Princesses.

The girls had the boys pinioned to the ground with the help of Merlin's pack of dragons in a matter of seconds. Arthur was the last man standing and was rapidly being surrounded by the Princesses and their

ever faithful Dragons. He backed up looking around for assistance, fighting off attacks from left to right. Then all of a sudden an arm was around his throat 'I've got him!' cried Guinevere.

He staggered backwards and his foot caught a loose stone, causing him to lose balance and come crashing down on top of her.

'Sorry Guinevere' he said, his face scarlet as he rolled off her.

'It was my pleasure' she whispered in his ear, with an arch smile meant only for him.

He grinned, offering her a hand.

'One, Two, Three!' Bethan cried, throwing the bouquet into the waiting crowd.

There was an excited squeal.

'Why didn't you want to join them?' he said shrugging in the direction of the crowd.

'I'd rather wait' she said allowing her hand to brush against his almost imperceptibly. He felt a sudden warmth spread through his body from the point of contact.

He raised his eyes from their hands to her face, 'for now' he reminded her.

'For now' she agreed a little reluctantly.


	8. Chapter 8

By early evening most of the younger children had been dragged home by their parents, in spite of their violent remonstrations, and Merlin, Arthur and Gwen could finally join the celebrations.

'Merlin!' Hunith chastised him as she made her way over to them 'why aren't youdancing with Gwen?'

'I don't dance' he said folding his arms defensively across his chest.

'She is your sweetheart, it doesn't matter if you don't want to dance-'

'It's fine Hunith honestly'

'See' he said petulantly to his mother.

'So you don't want to dance?' Hunith asked, ignoring her son.

'Well I wouldn't mind-'

'I'll dance with you' Arthur said quickly without thinking, 'if Merlin doesn't mind that is'

'Go for it'

Once they had left Hunith sat down beside her son. 'Why did you do that?'

'Because they wanted to dance, I didn't'

'If you don't start trying harder you are going to lose her.'

'Arthur' she whispered breathlessly into his ear after the third set, 'I need to get a drink, would you like something?'

'No thanks' he grinned, 'I'll go and save Merlin, Hunith's been berating him for the last half hour by the looks of it.'

She was about to leave when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms, 'did I mention how amazing you look today?'

'No' she smiled, her cheeks darkening in the dusky light.

'Well you look amazing.'

* * *

She was sipping at the wine in her glass, watching the dancing bride and groom when a voice broke into her silence.

'You're a good dancer'

'Thanks' she said looking up, 'Garan isn't it?'

'Yeah'

There was an awkward pause.

'So are you enjoying the celebrations?'

'Yeah'

'Are you alright Garan?' Gwen asked a little concerned.

'Actually I'm not,' he said leaning into her, 'but we can't talk about it here' he looked about them frantically.

'What's wrong?' she was now seriously unnerved by his strange behaviour.

He walked out of the tent and down a side street, beckoning to her to follow him.

A little uncertain, she accompanied him.

'What's the matter Garan?'

'I have a problem which only you can solve' he said in a husky voice.

Her heart hammered in her chest but always polite she pushed her fears to one side, 'I will help if I can'

'I was hoping you would say that' he said pinning her up against the wall and fumbling with her bodice, his breath reeking of alcohol.

'Let me go' she said, her voice deathly calm.

* * *

'Bethan!' Arthur shouted running over to her, his eyes scouring the crowd, Merlin right behind him, 'have you see Gwen?'

'A while ago' she said looking concerned.

'Where did she go?' Merlin asked quickly.

'I saw her heading that way with Garan' Arthur was gone before she could finish the final syllable.

_Shit!_ was all he could think, _how could he have let his guard down? Please God let her be okay_ he prayed as he ran.

* * *

There was a grunt of pain and then another and then another. Arthur spun on the spot and headed down the side street. In the half gloom he could just make out two figures. One lay crumpled on the ground,

the other stood over them, their back to him. _No, it couldn't be_-

* * *

'You bitch!' he yelled clutching his nose and crotch simultaneously, 'you broke my bloody nose!'

Arthur nearly laughed out in relief.

'You're worried about your nose?' she asked, amused, arms crossed as she looked down at the scummy little man who lay before her, writhing like a snake in the dirt.

'What?'

'Well the last guy who tried _that_ needed a testicle retrieval operation, so right now I would make _that_ your primary concern' she said with feigned politeness and a slight smirk.

Merlin snorted.

She turned around, noticing them for the first time.

'Gwen!' Merlin breathed, in total awe.

She smiled, a little pleased with herself, _her_ _father had taught her well_.

'I'm sorry' she said trying to do up the back of her dress herself, 'I'm a bit of a mess.'

Arthur ran the intervening distance between them, scooping her up into his arms, 'I was so worried' he said into her hair.

While they enjoyed their moment Merlin edged around them, so he was standing above Garan.

'This is going to hurt isn't it?'

'Hell yeah it's going to hurt' Merlin said bringing his boot down on the man's fingers with a satisfying crunch.

* * *

She walked arm in arm with Merlin and Arthur, both men looking more shaken than she did.

'Are you two okay?' she asked concerned.

'_We,_' Arthur said pointedly, 'are fine, it's you we are worried about'

'Don't be,' she smiled brightly, 'I am perfectly well.'

'Are you sure you want to return to the celebrations?'

'Of course' she grinned, 'I'm not going to let him ruin my evening. Besides I really ought to find the local herbalist'

'I thought you said you were well?' Arthur asked quickly, his heart racing with worry.

'I am, but he is not'

'Guinevere!' Arthur protested.

'I'm sorry, but his wounds need to be looked at'

'I'll go find someone to check him out' Merlin said leaving them alone.

Once he was out of sight, she turned to Arthur, 'he has been punished enough for what he tried to do.'

'I should have warned you' he said looking fixedly at the ground, 'I knew he was trouble and I didn't tell you, I should have-'

She pressed a finger to his lips, 'it wouldn't have changed anything, he told me he needed help and it wouldn't have mattered what you told me, I would have wanted to help regardless.'

'But-'

She pressed a light kiss to his lips to silence him.

'I never could have forgiven myself if something had happened to you' he began again.

'Well I guess it's lucky you found a girl who can look after herself'

Arthur arched an eyebrow.

'Hey!' she said instantly comprehending his meaning, 'the Wildren and the Dragon were anomalies' she giggled, 'and besides I've saved your skin more than you've saved mine' she smirked.

He forced a look of outrage onto his face, 'you most certainly have not'

'I saved you _twice_ from that enchanted gargoyle _and _I stopped you from killing yourself in your fight against Olaf'

'Oh yeah' he said flushing, 'that's a bit depressing'

'Oi, you should count your lucky stars that you have a knight in shiny armour to watch your back' she grinned, prodding him playfully in the chest.

'Thank you Guinevere' he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, 'for watching my back'

'Infinitely worth watching sire' she said mischievously before she raised herself up on her toes and drew him into a tight embrace just as the heavens opened.

* * *

A sudden squall swept through the village and everyone ran for cover. Hunith was one of the last to reach the tent. She peered out and up at the inky sky, from whence the cold pellets of rain fell. She was just

turning to talk to the person who stood beside when she saw, dimly, two figures still outside the tent. They stood in the dark street, wrapped tightly around one another, oblivious, or unwilling to take to any

notice, of the downpour. _Young love,_ she thought fondly, _how glad she was that Merlin had found someone like her._

* * *

'It's raining' he said blankly as they broke apart, in desperate need of air.

'I know' she said with an enormous grin on her face, 'and I don't care' she laughed against his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her middle, spinning her around as her hands found their way into his hair which was plastered to his head and a little sticky..._sticky?_

* * *

She watched her son and his sweetheart from the shelter of the tent as the rain continued, and if anything proceeded to get still heavier. She watched as he wrapped his arms around Gwen's middle, actually

lifting her clear of the ground. She smiled as she watched him swing her around and around, watched as his hair grew lighter and lighter...

* * *

_Sticky? _ She pulled away from him.

'What's wrong?'

Looking down at her now blackened hands she said 'I think we have a problem'

'Gwen!' came a shout through the darkness.

'Oh dear' Guinevere exhaled as Hunith approached.

'Arthur!'

'Shit' he hissed, his golden locks now nearly entirely restored.

'Arthur?' someone else's voice said 'hey! Isn't that _Prince_ Arthur?'

'Shit'

'Arthur!' Merlin's voice could be heard above the hubbub of the crowd which had now formed to gape at the Prince, 'you're blonde again!' he said cutting his way through the wall of spectators.

He staggered over to them, clapping them both on the back before noting bemusedly, 'it's a bit wet isn't it?'

'He's been at the ale' Gwen whispered to Arthur.

'Oh great!' he responded frustrated, _as if things weren't bad enough._

'Merlin' Hunith said approaching her son, 'I'm sorry, I should have told you my suspicions earlier'

'What suspicions?' he said rolling his head from one side to the other.

'About Arthur and Gwen'

'What about them'

She wrung her hands in frustration, he had clearly had a few drinks and was consequently being rather slow.

'Maybe we should discuss this inside'

'I like outside' Merlin said like an obstinate toddler.

'They have been _seeing _each other behind your back' she said, trying to keep her voice low, in order not to escalate the situation.

'I know mother'

'You know?'

'Of course' he said in slurred tones, 'she's his true love' he stated in the same matter of fact tone one might adopt when saying that Tuesday comes after Monday.

'But what about you?'

'I'm fine' he said grinning like a goon, 'it's destiny and chicken Mother, and I refuse to fight with chicken!' he declared adamantly, swaying on the spot slightly.

Arthur and Gwen took one of Merlin's arms each in order to help support him.

'True love? Destiny? _Chicken?!? _What in Gods name are you talking about?'

'Merlin' Arthur murmured pleadingly, 'please be quiet'

'He loves her. And it isn't like those other times when it was enchantments, this is True Love' he said with such an earnest expression, had the situation not been so serious Gwen would have laughed.

'He loves her and wants to marry her' he proclaimed sending an excited murmur through the listening crowd.

'Merlin!' Arthur hissed.

'I think Gwen will make a great Queen'

'So much for keeping it a secret' Arthur said with an exasperated half smile at Guinevere.

'Is this true?' Hunith asked, taking another step towards them.

They exchanged a look, intertwining their hands behind Merlin's back. 'Yes' they said together.

Hunith paused, dumbstruck.

'I think I need to lie down' she said faintly.

* * *

Together they managed to get Merlin and Hunith back to the house.

'Goodnight' Hunith said dimly, staggering off in the direction of her room and shutting the door swiftly behind her. They heard the drop of the latch.

'I guess you'll be kipping with us' Merlin said brightly as he slumped backwards into his pile of blankets.

'I guess so' she replied as she hung up her sopping cloak.

But Merlin was already out for the count.

Gwen stepped out of her dress and removed her circlet, placing them neatly in a pile on the chair while Arthur kicked off his boots and threw his shirt to the floor.

'What?' he said defensively, after seeing Gwen's pursed lips.

'Nothing my lord'

'How is it that every time you use titles with me it sounds like an insult?'

'It must be a gift sire'

'_Guin-e-vere'_

'I suppose you expect Merlin to clean up after you?'

'Erm' Arthur said feeling rather uncomfortable, 'or I could...' he mumbled, picking his shirt off the floor. He looked at it with a slightly puzzled expression before laying it down on his blanket, his forehead creased

with concentration.

'I can't fold it with you watching me'

'Arthur don't be ridiculous'

'Turn around please Guinevere' he said with a flap of his hands.

'Impossible boy' she breathed turning to face the wall.

Several moments passed in silence. She stared at the wall feeling foolish.

'Can I turn around yet?' she asked impatiently.

His reply came in the form of warm arms wrapping themselves tenderly around her waist and gentle kisses which made their way from her bare shoulder to her neck. She suppressed a pleasurable shiver as

his lips found the sensitive skin just below her ear. '_Guinevere'_ he whispered, his breath tickling her cheek as she leant back against his chest, warm through her smock, 'any second thoughts yet?'

'None' she said, her breathing heavy.

'I understand that people's excitement today must have put you under some pressure but I want you to know that you can still back out at any time'

She turned to face him, still encircled by his arms.

'Arthur Pendragon,' she said, her voice low and gentle, 'I lo-' she began before her eyes fell on the shirt.

'Is _that _how you fold a shirt?' she exclaimed, catching him totally off guard.

She extricated herself from his embrace and picked up the shirt, buttoning it carefully before folding it deftly over her arm and setting down on the chair on top of her dress.

'What?' she asked, her cheeks a little pink, seeing Arthur's dumbfounded face.

'Were you just about to say what I think you were going to say?

'Perhaps' she said with an embarrassed smile.

'And you cut _that _short to fold my shirt?' he asked incredulously.

'Well it would have got awfully creased other-' she broke off for Arthur had crossed the distance between them in two strides and had snaked an arm around her waist and dipped her low in a kiss.

As they straightened up he slipped his hand into her hair, running a calloused thumb gently across her cheek.

'I love you Guinevere'

'I love you too' she said, her eyes misted by emotion. She pressed her forehead to his cheek.

'Guinevere?' he whispered uncertainly.

'I'm fine' she said, her voice a little choked, 'it's just that was the first time we actually said it. We've skirted around the word so long, it feels strange to hear it, to say it' she said faintly, her warm breath tickling his cheek.

'Good strange?'

'Great strange' she said looking up at him, her eyes locked on his.

'Urghh' Merlin moaned loudly, shattering the moment, sending shards of emotion spinning through the air.

She smiled warmly up at him, 'we should get some rest'

They lay down beside Merlin, having to huddle close to one another under the one blanket; not that they minded. He wrapped a protective arm around her and waited for her to fall asleep. As soon as he

heard the soft rise and fall of her sleeping breaths he relaxed his hold on consciousness in the welcome knowledge that she was safe in his arms.

* * *

_Author's note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter xx_


	9. Chapter 9

She looked down at them. He was snoring gently, her head on his bare chest, the blanket pulled up to her chin, held in place by his protective arm which was wrapped around her shoulder. In all honesty they

looked as if they should be rather uncomfortable but their identical serene smiles assured her they were perfectly content, enjoying the same sweet dream.

She smiled sadly, she imagined that might be how she and Balinor had looked once, all those years ago. She had lain in his arms breathing in every moment, trying to cup the sands of time in her hands,

praying somehow her hands might not be left empty. In some ways her prayers had been answered, she had been gifted with Merlin. But life had not been easy. She had borne a bastard son, the secret

offspring ofa Dragonlord, she had known from the very moment she realised she was late, that her life would never be the same again. As her belly grew round and her ankles grew swollen people's eyes

would be drawn to her and her empty hands, empty of the band of gold that would have saved her from humiliation and disparagement.

Of course she had been glad when she had received Merlin's letter and took it to mean that her son and Gwen had become sweethearts. She had instantly warmed to the girl last year when she had come to

the aid of the villagers, and felt her son would benefit from more of her influence. However Gwen had arrived and had come with eyes only for Arthur, and he for her. It was then that her maternal instinct had

been aroused, both for her son and for Gwen. For her son it was the concern that he might be betrayed by two of the people he cared for most in world, for Gwen it was something else, something more.

She loved Merlin more than she could say and was thankful for such a son. But she did not wish Gwen to follow a similar path. She deserved more than the life Hunith had led, she deserved to be able to

delight in the birth of her children freely, not hide it away as if it were something dirty. She saw so much of her younger self in the sleeping girl, but life had taken its toll on Hunith. And she had wished to

protect Gwen from that. To stop her resigning herself to the role of mistress and mother to illegitimate sons.

But now she knew that things would be different for Gwen. Arthur had declared his intention to marry her, something Balinor had never done, not that she blamed him. He had been on the run, he could not

offer her a future. But a future was exactly what Arthur was proposing to Gwen. Despite all of the hurdles which stood in their way he had pledged himself to her, promised that someday, maybe not tomorrow,

but someday, they would be man and wife. How glad she was that Gwen had that certainty! But she had to admit she was also a little jealous, resentful that she had never had that assurance, that she had

always been left to wonder _what if?_ And now he was gone for good. He had never returned, just as he told her. That was the promise he had made her, not marriage or a future, not undying love or a ring, just

his absence. And he had taken her heart to the grave.

She crept back to bed, careful not to disturb her son or the sleeping lovers. She peeled apart the cold sheets and slipped down into them. For the first time in many years she closed her eyes and wrapped her

arms around herself imagining they belonged to someone else.

_Author's note: sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to devote some time to Hunith's character, next chapter will be longer and will get back to A/G I promise. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and thanks as always for your lovely reviews. And by the way, as this fic is rapidly approaching conclusion and I'm pretty much out of inspiration I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions, they would be much appreciated x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: apologies in advance guys, I am not very happy with this chapter but I had a feeling if I didn't post it now, I never would. _

* * *

'Good morning you three' Hunith said brightly.

'Urgh' Merlin groaned, nursing his aching head.

'You slept well I trust?' she said a little louder than was strictly necessary.

He cradled his head in his hands.

'Are you alright Merlin?'

'You're giving me a headache' he moaned groggily.

'Actually I think that ale you drank last night might have more to do with it mate' Arthur said loudly with a grin, ruffling his friend's hair vigorously.

'I hate you' Merlin murmured into the table.

'That's the spirit!' Arthur said, slapping him on the back.

Gwen attempted to purse her lips in disapproval but the sight of Arthur's grin sent her stomach aflutter and without meaning to she was smiling along with him.

'Gwen!' Merlin protested, head still on the rough wooden table, 'don't encourage him!'

'How did you know?'

'You were too quiet'

'Sorry'

'It's 'kay' mumbled Merlin, 'you can't help it, you are in _lurve_'

Arthur rolled his eyes but as his gaze met hers his mouth broke into a warm, tender smile.

Merlin peeled his face off the table, 'you two are nauseating' he said with a look of disgust.

They laughed, linking hands underneath the table.

'Ewww' he exclaimed like a small child, 'totally gross!'

'What?' Arthur asked, one eyebrow raised.

'You're holding hands under the table!'

'So?' Hunith chipped in.

'It's just so-' he thought for a moment '-mushy'

'It is _not_ mushy!'

'Okay, well we can use the word sappy, corny or slushy instead. Your choice' he beamed looking expectant.

'Merlin' he breathed with narrowed eyes, 'I am not _any _of those things'

'Well I wouldn't have thought you would be one of _those_ guys, I thought you were more one of the rough, tough, save the world types that Gwen normally goes for, you know, _like Lancelot'_ Arthur blanched at

the mention of the name, so Merlin ploughed on, 'but obviously you're not. You're more like-' he contemplated his next words carefully, '-like wet lettuce!' he said triumphantly.

'I-AM-NOTHING-LIKE-WET LETTUCE! He exploded.

'You are compared to Lancelot' Merlin said with a smile, 'tell me why you went for this drip again Gwen?' he said flicking his thumb in the direction of the fuming Arthur.

Gwen bit her lip trying to hold back the laughter which held her diaphragm rigid.

'Merlin!' hissed Hunith, disapprovingly.

'I'm just asking Mother. I mean Lancelot _was_ drop-dead gorgeous. Not that I'm saying your not alright looking, it's just Lancelot had that tall dark and handsome thing going on, right Gwen?'

'Er' she said, her cheeks flushed.

'And he wasn't the world's biggest prat'

'Merlin!'

'I'm just saying' Merlin said with an impish grin, 'the way Lancelot acted never made me want to hurl'

'Merlin!'

'And was a chivalrous, heroic, noble kind of guy'

'I'm noble' Arthur sulked, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

'He never acted like a spoilt brat either' Merlin grinned.

Arthur left the table, and stormed out of the front door.

'You're evil!' Gwen exclaimed as the door swung shut with a bang.

'Well you didn't stop me'

'You're right' she said with a mischievous smile, 'but it was rather amusing'

'Look if I'm going to be stuck in the middle of you two, looking at each other like love-sick puppies, I am going to make sure I enjoy it'

'You _are_ evil!'

'I learnt from the master' he said with a wink.

* * *

'My Lady!' came the shouts the moment she stepped out into the bright sunlight.

It seemed the entire village was there in the street.

Arthur watched in fascination as the crowd which had been besieging him a moment before had now turned their backs to him to look in wonder at Guinevere.

'You are of course welcome to return here anytime My Lady' one of the town elders said with a warm smile, 'anytime you and the young prince wish to have some time alone, we would be privileged to receive

you. You were so kind as to aid us against the bandits last year and were so good with the children yesterday and we believe that every good turn deserves another, so we will keep your secret.'

'You are very generous' she smiled sweetly.

'It is nothing' the colour rising in the man's leathery cheeks, 'nothing for the future King and Queen of Camelot'

'We drew you a picture My Lady' one little girl said, stepping out of the crowd to tug at the hem of Gwen's dress, a piece of parchment clasped tightly in one chubby hand.

She looked down and felt a lump form in her throat. The picture showed a tenderly drawn stick figure couple. One figure had long curly dark hair, the other just bright yellow tuffs, but atop of both heads sat

scribbled crowns. Their simple hands were fused together underneath a bright red heart, over which a disordered rainbow arched. Weaving in between the rays of colour flew a vibrant green Dragon, astride

which sat a third figure. He was indistinguishable but for his ears which were each nearly the size of his head and a speech bubble which proclaimed 'Destiny and Chicken!'

She beamed.

'Thank you so much' she said to the children at large, 'we will treasure this'

'You have chosen your bride well Prince Arthur' an old man with beetle black eyes said with a smile, his eyes focused on Gwen.

'Thank you' he replied, unsure of what else to say.

'I believe it may well prove to be a beneficial political union. You would be marrying a woman of the people. While that might not prove advantageous in the initial formation of foreign alliances, the ordinary man

will respect you all the more for falling in love with a woman like Guinevere and a King needs the support of the every man more than anything else.'

Arthur nodded, not knowing how to respond, wishing that his father would see things in that light.

It was hard to know that his father would never see him and Guinevere together. To know that he would be readied for Kingship with her help and his father would be oblivious of her role in it. But his heart

was alight with the burning hope that maybe, just maybe when he took his place on the throne she might take hers, right beside him. It was awful to think that his marriage to Guinevere, if it ever took place,

would be organised under the cloud of sorrow which he knew he would feel in the wake of his father's death. But it was more than enough for him. Sure, the circumstances would be far from perfect, but it was

worth it if it meant that one day Guinevere would stand beside him, wearing the crown that had once belonged to his mother, but that he had, in all honesty, viewed as rightly hers for many months now.

He watched her, his heart swelling with pride, as she thanked the villagers for the numerous tokens they had presented her with. There were ribbons for her hair, bunches of wild flowers, baskets of fruit, and

various concoctions which the old herbalist assured her would aid in the production of many a healthy son.

She received every gift and every heartfelt congratulations with a delighted and genuine smile.

'Oi!' Merlin yelled from the door of his home, 'you two we really ought to make a move!'

'Remember,' the town elder said, 'you are always welcome here in Ealdor' then turning to Arthur added 'both of you.'

They thanked him and took their leave.

* * *

Once they were packed and ready to leave they stood around awkwardly by the door.

'Thank you so much for accommodating us' Arthur said politely, inclining his head to Hunith.

'It was no trouble, I thoroughly enjoyed it and merely hope that I will have the pleasure of seeing all three of you again before too long.'

She embraced them one by one before stepping back and saying with a sad smile, 'well look after yourselves. Remember to write Merlin. And Arthur-' she said as he made to leave, '-take care of Gwen,

otherwise you have me to answer to, and I will know if you do not'

'Yeah' Merlin chipped in, beaming, 'cause I'm going to be watching your every move Pendragon!'

After exchanging a look with Gwen he forced a smile and said, tight-lipped, 'great.'

* * *

As they rode out of the village they were waved off by what seemed to be the entire population, the children running along the road beside them throwing flower petals and shouting their goodbyes.

Once they reached the outskirts of the village the children fell back, waving frantically.

'I can't believe that everyone was so excited about you two, I court Gwen and I get _aww you make a cute couple_, and you court her and it's flowers, fruit, paintings and potions all the way. No one seemed

remotely bothered that I had just had my heart broken.'

'Shut up Merlin' Arthur said good naturedly.

'Lancelot wouldn't have told me to shut up' he grinned.

Arthur's face went scarlet and Gwen giggled.

'_Guin-e-vere' _Arthur said with mock disapproval.

'Yes _Guin-e-vere' _Merlin repeated, echoing his tone and inflection perfectly.

'Shut up Merlin!'

* * *

'How much longer?' Merlin whined.

'It is nearly noon I think, so it should not be too long' Gwen said gently. They had been waiting for the arrival of the four guards for upwards of two hours and Merlin and Arthur were growing increasingly testy.

A state which was primarily induced by Merlin's complaints that Arthur and Gwen were being what he termed 'gross' and Arthur's constant mantra of 'Shut up Merlin.'

There was a rustle in the trees and then silence. Arthur's hand twitched towards his sword.

'AAARRRGGGHH!' came the war cry.

The three of them shot up from their sitting positions as the bandits rushed down the slope towards them.

It was in Arthur's nature to stay and fight but with Guinevere by his side every particle in his body was telling him to run, knowing the odds were stacked against them. He turned around looking for a way out,

but they were circled. They stepped closer together, Merlin drew his sword shakily from its scabbard while Guinevere bent to pull a small knife from her boot.

There were twenty or so bandits encircling them now. More than a match for an unarmoured Prince, his feeble servant and a feebly armed Guinevere, he suspected.

'Come now Pendragon, we are reasonable men, come quietly and we will have no reason to harm you' their leader said with a crooked, sinister smile, 'or your little friends.'

'Let them go and I will go with you without complaint'

'We are not leaving you' Gwen asserted fiercely.

'Yes you are Guinevere' he said in a tone that did not allow for argument.

'Well this is very _interesting_' the leader of the bandits commented with a sneer, 'it looks like the Prince is in _love'_ he spat the last word as if were something dirty and his men laughed coarsely.

Arthur edged a little closer to Gwen and shouted back at them, 'don't you dare lay a finger on her!'

Merlin groaned.

'I never could resist a dare' the leader barked with laughter, as he gave the signal for his men to advance.

Arthur swiftly dispatched one, two, three bandits, all the while keeping close to Gwen who was now armed with the sword of one of the felled men. She fought fiercely and he marvelled at how coordinated

their movements were, always defending the exposed side of the other. Merlin, mysteriously enough had managed to take down all of his adversaries without a drop of scarlet tarnishing the bright silver of his

blade.

There was the sharp clang of metal of metal and Merlin turned to see Gwen's sword sail out of her hand.

The one of the last bandit was approaching her with a look of unfettered malice on his filthy face, she staggered backwards, tripping over a tree root.

She lay on her back, sprawled in the dirt, helpless and unarmed.

Arthur looked around and the sight of her situation sent a wave of panic through his body. His distraction gave his opponent the opportunity to catch his arm with the sharp edge of his sword, sending spasms

of pain through the limb. His mind back on the fight in hand he knocked the bandit off balance with his foot and within seconds had dealt the fatal blow.

With his stores of magic rapidly depleting, Merlin finally had to use his sword, he snuck up behind the bandit who was leering down at Gwen, preparing to strike, and swung his sword with as much force as he

could muster. The blow was far from clean, creating a jagged gash across the man's back, but at least with his attention now firmly on Merlin, giving Gwen the chance to stagger to her feet.

Merlin sparred with the bandit inexpertly, with only pure unadulterated luck keeping him alive long enough for Arthur to strike the man in the side.

Gwen ran across the bloodstained grass, pulling both boys into a tight embrace. Collectively they breathed a sigh of relief, _it was over and_ _they were alive._

Merlin stumbled backwards, breaking contact with the other two, a dark scowl on his face.

'Arthur are you completely insane?' he shouted.

'What?' he replied bemused, stepping back from Gwen.

'As a general rule, do not taunt men with swords!'

'I couldn't help it' he said apologetically.

'You do realise you are a total eejit!'

'Yes'

'Arthur' he said in mock condescension, 'you are going to have to stop being such a clotpole, because wearing the _I'm Arthur Pendragon, come and have a go if you think your hard enough _placard around your

neck isn't going to help you look after Gwen. And seriously Arthur, you _will _get your arse kicked by my Ma if you don't take good care of her.'

They laughed. But just then a glint of silver caught Gwen's eye, and it was pointing directly at Arthur. Without pausing to think she launched herself on top of him, just as the hidden bandit pulled the trigger of

the crossbow.

Arthur hit his head hard against the ground, causing bright lights to burst in his eyes, while the bolt had embedded itself harmlessly in a patch of undergrowth.

The newly arrived guards dispatched the would-be-assassin with ease and looked down the slope to see the Prince lying on the ground, the ex-handmaiden of the Lady Morgana lying on top of him. They

watched with wide eyes as she helped the Prince get to his feet then ran her hand intimately across his jaw, eyes filled with concern before he pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, assuring her all was well.

What made the scene still stranger was the fact that the boy they recognised as the Prince's manservant was watching them as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Sensing eyes on them Merlin looked up. He found four pairs of eyes. The guards had at last, arrived.

'Guys' he coughed.

The couple turned to him then following his gaze found their observers.

They flushed scarlet and hurriedly stepped apart.

* * *

The ride back to Camelot was undertaken in awkward silence or at least it was until Arthur slipped from his horse to land sprawled in the long grass. He rolled over with a groan and a mumbled 'I'm fine.'

'You must have hit your head harder than I thought' Gwen said crouching beside him and doing her best not to stroke his face, though she was pretty sure it wouldn't have mattered, the damage was already

done.

'I'm fine Guinevere' he said a little dazedly, taking her arm as he stood up.

'You should ride with someone sire' one guard said concerned.

'I am not a child' he snapped.

'Everyone knows that, but why don't you ride with me, better to be safe than sorry eh?' Guinevere reasoned with him.

He shut his eyes as pain shot through his skull, he took a deep breath, opening his eyes, 'okay' he said weakly.

* * *

The moment they arrived in the courtyard the guards alighted from their horses and went to help the Prince who, fortunately for them, was now feeling too drowsy to protest. He swayed a little and Merlin

immediately wrapped a supportive arm around him, for which he was rewarded by a large quantity of vomit cascading onto his boots.

'Thanks mate' Merlin said with a look of disgust at the pallid Prince.

'We should get him to Gaius' Gwen said putting her arm around Arthur's waist without any hesitation, 'tell the King that his son has returned and that he is with Gaius, but there is nothing to worry about' she

said imperiously to the guards.

'Yes Mi Lady' they said together, offering her a shallow bow apiece.

* * *

'Arthur better not have puked in my bed' Merlin moaned nodding in the direction of his room in which Gaius was now tending to Arthur.

Gwen punched him playfully, 'I really don't get you two, you both pretend not to care about each other and try to irritate the other as much as possible, but deep down your really close friends'

'Rubbish' Merlin said with a grin, 'he only likes me because I feed him'

'It's so much more than that, he trusts you totally. You are one of the few people he has to depend on and that means more to him than you know.'

Merlin looked at her, intrigued, certain he was missing something, and had just opened his mouth to enquire as to her meaning when the door flew open.

'Merlin. Guinevere.' the King greeted them hastily, 'I would like to see my son'

'Gaius is just giving him the once over sire' Gwen said dropping in a curtsey, 'he hit his head and probably has a mild concussion but it is nothing too serious Your Highness'

He nodded curtly and knocked before entering Merlin's room.

* * *

'Your Majesty'

'Gaius' he said briskly, 'how is he doing?'

'_He'_ Arthur said a little waspishly, 'is perfectly fine'

'Gaius?'

'He is well enough, though I would like to keep him here for observation for tonight'

'Of course' and then turning to his son, 'and your trip was a success?'

'It was a false alarm, but I thought I should take a tour of a few of the outlying villages as I was there'

'Of course' Uther nodded, 'so it was an uneventful trip?'

'Yes'

'Except for the incident with the bandits?'

'Yes'

'Then I think we should talk about Guinevere'

Arthur's eyes widened in shock.

'Yes, the guards told me; it is nothing to be ashamed of Arthur'

'I know' he blustered, 'but I did not think you would approve'

'I neither approve nor disapprove. These things happen sometimes'

'Yes Father' his heart skipped with joy, never in his wildest dreams had he believed this would be his Father's reaction, but he seemed to be taking it in his stride.

'Well I feel she ought to be rewarded'

'Rewarded?' he asked bewildered.

'Yes. She has served Camelot loyally, sacrificed herself to save Morgana and now you, she ought to be honoured.'

'Oh' Arthur he said, his face falling in comprehension. _He should have known it was too good to be true._

'You disapprove?'

'No, certainly not Father' he said quickly, 'forgive me, but this is unusual treatment is it not?'

'She is the local blacksmith now and I have just commissioned a large order from her, she is the favoured blacksmith of many among the nobility and it is not unusual for prominent trades people to be granted

some title or other. The fact that she saved my son's life is just another recommendation.'

'So?' Arthur asked, his brain working rather sluggishly.

'I would like to make her a Lady of the Court and give her a yearly salary. I did think about offering rooms in the castle, but I think with the girl's character that may not have been received well. Unless of

course you have any objections?'

'No sir' he grinned, 'none at all'

'Then I will leave you to rest'

_Was this really happening? If Guinevere was made a Lady a relationship between the two of them would be a real possibility, of course some of the nobility would look down on such a match, but it no longer seemed so _

_unobtainable. Maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't have to hide it. _Had it not been for the presence of his father and Gaius and his concussion he would have punched the air.

* * *

Gaius had remained silent throughout this exchange but when his eyes caught Uthers' he raised a quizzical eyebrow.

'May I have a word with you?' Uther asked as he quit the room.

'Of course sire' Gaius replied politely.

Gwen and Merlin looked up in unison, 'is it okay for us to see him now?' he asked.

Gaius nodded and the pair of them scurried to the door.

It was only after the door had fallen shut behind them when Gaius turned to his King.

'Sire?'

'How long have you known?'

'Sire?'

'Do not play the fool Gaius, I know you too well for that'

'I had no idea that you were aware of the situation sire'

'I am not so blind as that' he chuckled bitterly, 'I have known for months- he is my son after all.'

'And I take it from what you said in there that you are supportive of the match.'

'It does not matter if I support it or not, I am sure he will marry her regardless. There is no point me fighting with him over this and I am not sure that I would wish to. She is helping him to become the kind of

man, the kind of King, I would be had I not lost Igraine. I think he has chosen well Gaius, better I am sure than I would have chosen for him. It seems to be a lasting attachment so I will help them in any way

that I can.'

'But you still do not seem happy about it sire'

'My only son has attempted to hide something of this magnitude from me. I have to glean what I can about my son's life by reading between the lines of what he says and does, through snippets of servants'

talk and gossip amongst the nobility. He will be a greater King than I could ever be and I will have played no part in it' he took a deep breath as emotion pricked the corner of his eyes, 'I am the King of Camelot

and yet I am rendered totally redundant.'

Gaius was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say, eventually he offered a suggestion, 'perhaps you could view this situation as an opportunity to get to know your son again'

Uther looked at him a little confused, about to enquire further, when Merlin and Guinevere reappeared in the doorway.

'I'm sorry Your Majesty, we ought to have knocked' she said apologetically.

His eyes widened with dawning comprehension of Gaius's meaning. 'No need to apologise Guinevere. You did save my son's life after all'

She blushed, 'but I also gave him concussion' she said rather abashed.

'Is there anywhere you need to be?' he asked politely.

'No sire' she said looking up at him a little surprised, 'unless you know somewhere I ought to be Your Highness'

'I was merely wondering if you might take a walk with me?'

Her cheeks darkened still further.

'Of course sire'

'Please' he said offering his arm to her with a genuine smile, 'call me Uther.'

-END-

_Author's note: hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I had some real problems uploading it :-/. I'm still not happy with this chapter, but hopefully its not too bad. I apologise for the fight sequence, I have no experience of writing them, or really reading them, I always get bored with them in books :p so I hope it's not too bad, or at least makes sense. Thanks for the lovely reviews, you guys have been very good to me x_


End file.
